


Think Of What He Did

by ScumbagSimon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Emotional Manipulation, Fist Fights, Gen, Manipulation, Minor Violence, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScumbagSimon/pseuds/ScumbagSimon
Summary: "The only universal language is violence, and we've already had that conversation."I wrote this in like 20 minutes at 1 am because I watched the vod and Holy Fuck
Relationships: no ❤️ - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Think Of What He Did

Tommy's hands and knees sparked with pain as he landed on the cold stone floor, harshly pushed by Wilbur's once-friendly hands. Warily, he stood, locking eyes with his opponent.

Techno was smiling under his mask, amused and not at all angry. This only served to enrage Tommy more. How dare he.

"You didn't really rile him up, Tubbo." Wilbur playfully chided the boy, the both of them standing on the stone ledge above the pit, craning their necks to watch the spectacle. 

"I'm not an advocate for violence," Tubbo quirked a smile for a second, then shot a regretful glance at Tommy. An empty apology. "I think everyone should just get along, y'know?"

Wilbur smiled and patted Tubbo on the shoulder. "That's very mature of you, Tubbo. That's very mature. Unfortunately for you though, Tubbo, Tommy isn't as mature." His hand slid from Tubbo's shoulder to the back of his neck, innocent enough at first glance, but Tommy could see the red rose from Tubbo's skin, and the nearly unnoticeable wince. It was controlling, manipulative. Wilbur was turning them against each other. "You see, that's why he can't be president, he follows his emotions too strongly. He gets too angry at things." 

Down in the pit, Tommy clenched his fists. Of course he was carried away in his emotions--he was a kid, as much as he liked to say otherwise. He was a kid. So was Tubbo, and Techno had killed him.

Wilbur scoffed with a grin as he saw the steely glare in Tommy's eyes. "Even--look at him, look at him, even after you've said you forgive Technoblade, he's still gone in the pit to fight him in hand to hand combat. This is a boy driven by his emotions, not by political goals. Well look at him. Too young. I'd say Tommy throws the first punch, I want to see this, go on."

Real regret began to bloom in Tubbo's face. "I-"

"When you're ready, Tommy," Wilbur cut him off.

Tommy turned his gaze from the onlookers back to Techno. Even without his enchanted armor and shining axe, he was a formidable opponent. His arms were muscled from farming. His face, or what parts of it Tommy could see under the mask, was laced with scars. His hands were held loose at his sides but even now Tommy could see them gripping his crossbow, aiming it at Tubbo as the boy begged for mercy.

"You sure you want to do this, Tommy?" Techno's voice was calm and monotonous. This was a game to him. A game he had played a million times before. 

Suddenly aching for support, Tommy looked at his friends. Wilbur's eyes shone with a manic glee. Tubbo nervously fidgeted with his sword. "I think--I dont--Tommy, just do what you think is right."

Behind him, Niki shook her head vigorously. There was fear shining out of her face--fear of Schlatt, fear of Wilbur, fear of Techno. Tommy turned back to the man in front of him.

"Settle our feelings with our fists," Techno said as if this were a friendly game of cards. "But when we come out of here, win or lose, no hard feelings." He chuckled a bit, like laughing at his own joke. "It stays in the pit."

"You killed Tubbo, Techno," Tommy spoke for the first time in a while. "You killed my right hand man. And you referred to JSchlatt as 'Mr. President'."

Techno shrugged easily. "I mean, he is the president. I'm not part of his country, but it's still a title."

Wilbur, clearly growing tired of talking, whispered, "Do it, do it." When noone moved, he spoke again. "Kill him, punch him!"

"I don't-" Tubbo began.

"I'm not doing this for Wilbur." Tommy only felt a little bad for cutting him off. "None of this is to do with Wilbur anymore. You just-- you betrayed us, Techno. You betrayed us."

"I was peer pressured."

"That's not--you cant--you can't just keep saying--"

"There were like twenty guys that would have shot me where I stood!"

"You can literally fly! You keep saying the same--"

"It wasn't raining, it--"

Tommy lurched forward, and with an air of finality punched Techno on the cheek,his mask going askew. Techno didn't respond before he hit back. This was day-to-day, for him. Just another evening.

The first hit knocks Tommy back like a frieght train. But he's no beginner to fighting either, and he dodges Techno's next strike with a surge of righteous anger. Fists fly. Tommy is clipped in the jaw and nearly falls. Techno staggers as his ear is boxed. Blood begins to drop down Tommy's face as Techno's fist lands with a  _ crunch _ . 

"Yes, yes!" Wilbur laughs like a madman, which Tommy supposed he was. "Get it out, Tommy, think of what he did! Think of what he did to Tubbo. Think of what he did."

His breath begins to run out, energy draining from him like he's been Withered. His shoulder hits the stone wall behind him. He pushes off of it, just a few inches, but is met with Techno's fist straight to his face. He hits his head on the wall behind him and falls like a boned fish. Through rapidly fading vision he sees Techno flick blood off his hands like water after doing the dishes. 

"There we go," Wilbur smiled calmly down at Tommy, speaking as if he's a petulant child who was taught a lesson. Perhaps he was. "There we go."

As Tommy's vision fades completely, cheek pressed against the cold stone floor, he sees four pairs of legs walking away from him. 

He's alone.

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue probably isn't 100% correct, since they were all talking over each other, but I did my best. Please leave a comment, they mean so much 🧡


End file.
